1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear pad for attachment to a piping structure which is supported by a support mechanism such as pipe supports, pipe hangers, stanchions, pipe clamps, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piping structures are commonly used in industrial and commercial facilities as a means for moving a fluid from one location to another. While such piping structures are commonly composed of tubular structures, such piping structures may also have non-circular cross-sectional areas.
Movement of a fluid through a piping structure is very often turbulent, which causes the piping structure to move with respect to its support structure. Additionally, changes in temperature can likewise cause the piping structure to move with respect to the support structure. Such movement of the piping structure may result in abrasion of the coated or painted pipe surface resulting in the exposure of bare steel surfaces. This type of condition may result in corrosion forming on the piping structure in the area where the piping structure contacts the support structure. Such corrosion is commonly referred to as crevice corrosion, because it forms in the crevice between the piping and support structure. If the crevice corrosion is left unchecked, the piping structure will deteriorate as a result of the crevice corrosion and leaks will occur in the piping structure.
Wear pads have been utilized in such systems to keep the piping structure out of direct contact with the support structure. Wear pads according to the prior art have been affixed to the piping structure utilizing epoxy materials to bond the wear pad to the piping structure. Such approach has at least two drawbacks. First, with epoxy bonding, the elongation of the epoxy which is necessary at elevated temperatures cannot be achieved, i.e., high elongation of the epoxy may only be achieved at low operating temperatures. Second, since there is low elongation of epoxy at high temperatures, the epoxy bond between the wear pad and the piping structure tends to be brittle.
Flat thermoplastic wear pads and thermoplastic wear rods have also been interposed between piping structures and support structures. The piping structure wears into the thermoplastic pad or rod after a period of time and crevice corrosion may begin to form.